


To Break (Taeko Vers.)

by devil_that_loves



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_that_loves/pseuds/devil_that_loves
Summary: Ayano couldn't remember much about her childhood. But she could remember it hurt. And she wanted Taeko Yamada to heal that.But first, she'd have to fix her.https://run-journalist-run.tumblr.com/post/164900748294/oka-loves-cats-run-journalist-runThis fic is inspired by this ^^^^ post on tumblr





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: implied sexual abuse/assault and minor mention of violence)

It drove Ayano insane. Every god damn thing that creep of a teacher did. Ayano had to admit, she was attractive. That only made things worse. Especially when there was nothing Ayano could do but watch her flirt with and tease Taeko until she was seeing red. She was sitting rigid in her seat, hands clenched around the edge of her desk, her knuckles holding a spatter of red and white. The small knife stashed in her shoe prodded her toe, and she flinched. 

She wished she could take it out and just murder Mida Rana, right there. But then Taeko would hate her. She didn't get it. Mida was obviously a filthy, disgusting piece of scum that shouldn't be called human. But she somehow knew that Taeko would never forgive her if she harmed the teacher. Taeko was just too good for this world.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she almost fell out of her chair when the bell rang. She stood up awkwardly and followed the students out of the room, feeling her skin crawl when she heard Mida tell Taeko to stay there. She wanted desperately to stay and spy on them, but she needed to talk to info-chan. 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

Info-chan didn't have nearly as much information as she wanted. Wasn't that the whole point of her services? All she knew was that Mida had been fired from her last teaching job. She was working on the why. For now, Ayano would have to continue stalking Mida and planning what to do with the information she had. 

She walked down the corridor absentminedly, but stopped when she heard a soft cry. It was a mix of sobs and gasps, like the person was trying to catch their breath but was overwhelmed by something. They sounded utterly broken. Ayano walked to the door and cracked it open, peeking in. Taeko was curled up on the floor, leaning against a chair. Her shirt had been ripped open at the front and her skirt was hiked up. Her panties had been ripped, but Ayano quickly averted her eyes so she didn't see how badly. 

"Taeko?" Ayano whispered, voice shaking.

Taeko flinched and looked up, eyes wide with fear. She looked like a caged animal. "A-Aishi-chan?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. Wh-What happened?"

"I- I can't-" Taeko started to say but stopped, shaking her head desperately. She crossed her arms over herself, looking away.

Ayano slowly walked towards her, kneeling down in front of her. She shrugged off her jacket and gently wrapped it around Taeko. Taeko glanced up at her. Her eyes were filled with fear and tears, and her cheeks and nose were red. Ayano felt a pit in her stomach. Was this sorrow. Or maybe.... remorse?

Her thoughts were interuppted by Taeko suddenly collapsing into her, clinging onto the front of her shirt desperately. Taeko was shaking, sobs pushing their way out of her throat. Ayano hesitantly placed her hands on her back, gently rubbing in small circles. She held Taeko until her sobs quieted to hiccups. 

Taeko pulled away and mumbled, "Can you sneak me out of the school? I don't want anyone else to see me like this."

"Yeah, sure."

Luckily for the two of them, no one was at the gate. They quickly snuck out the emergency gate and left, walking down the street. Taeko was clinging onto Ayano's arm. She was wearing Ayano's jacket, zipped up, and had adjusted her skirt so it hid her torn panties. Tears still leaked from her eyes every few seconds, and her breaths were short and shaky.

 

"Can you take me to your house? I... I just can't let my family see me."

"Yes, of course."

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

After a couple hours of sitting in a comfortable silence watching mindless TV shows on Ayano's couch, Taeko was exhausted. She was curled up in a blanket next to Ayano. She'd been clinging to Ayano this whole time. It was almost as if Ayano was a life raft and Taeko was afraid she'd drown. Ayano was glad to be there for her, and she definetly didn't mind the extra time with her. But she still felt that pit in her stomach that she couldn't quite identify. 

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Ayano offered.

"I don't want to sleep alone." Taeko said, and stiffened.

"Alright. I'll sleep in the room with you." 

Ayano set up a mat by the bed, and after Taeko had gotten into bed Ayano turned the light off and laid down by it. She fell asleep quickly, pretty tired from the day's events. After a few hours, she woke up. A sound had interuppted her sleep. It was a whimper. Ayano sat up, and could faintly see Taeko squirming. Incoherent pleas and whimpers escaped her, and Ayano quickly turned the lamp by the bed on and put her hand on Taeko's shoulder. Taeko jolted awake, looking around in a panic before her tear-filled eyes settled on Ayano. 

She pushed herself off the bed and onto the floor, wrapping her arms around Ayano and tucking her head against her chest, shaking. Ayano hugged her, gently rubbing small circles into her back. They both eventually fell asleep on the floor, in each other's arms.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of sexual abuse

Ayano was still in the realm of sleep, seeing a faint light behind her eyelids. Everything was silent, except for a single constant sound. A constant hum of a voice she recognized. She wasn't awake enough to pinpoint exactly who the voice belonged to, but it sent a small flutter of joy bouncing through her heart. An emotion. She was feeling something. She jolted awake, a hand to her heart. She listened intently for a second, to recognize the bubbly laugh of Midori Gurin. She froze, wondering why the sound had brought joy to her. 

 

After a few moments, she shoke her head and dismissed the conundrum. After all, it didn't matter. She stood up and walked out of her room, and into the living room. Taeko and Midori sat on the couch, on opposite ends. Midori was chatting up a storm, and Taeko was nodding along. She wasn't paying attention, but seemed to find Midori's presence comforting. A small flash of jealousy shot through Ayano.

 

"What are you doing here?" Ayano asked Midori, narrowing her eyes at her.

 

"Oh, um you two are late for school. One of the teachers noticed you two disappeared yesterday, and weren't there today, so they sent me to check on you." Midori explained, seeming unfazed by Ayano's harsh tone.

 

"Oh." Ayano said. 

 

"Yeah, well um... I'm gonna head back to school, what do you want me to tell the teachers?"

 

"That we're sick." Taeko piped up.

 

"You guys don't seem sick.... But alright." Midori nodded and turned to leave. Just as she opened the door she turned, and with a soft smile said. "I hope you both feel better soon." 

 

After Midori had closed the door, Ayano sat down and said, "Are you hungry?" 

 

"No... But a glass of water would be nice." Taeko murmered.

 

Ayano nodded and stood up, then left to get the glass of water. After getting it and giving it to Taeko, she sat down again. Taeko stared at the glass for about half a minute before taking a few small sips and putting it down on the end table. She stared at a spot on the wall, her gaze unwavering. Ayano recognized that look. It was the look of a person who'd been shattered into a million pieces. 

 

"What do you want to do?" Ayano asked.

 

"A shower would be nice." Taeko mumbled.

 

Ayano nodded and said, "Everything you'll need should be in the bathroom. The towels are in the cupboard. You can borrow some of my clothes." 

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆

 

After washing her hair, Taeko sat down and grabbed the nearby bar of soap to wash herself. She started with her upper half, and moved down until she was at her legs. She felt almost dizzy. There were hickeys dotting along her thighs and hipbones, and handprints encircled the sides of her waist. A few more random bruises had bloomed on her stomach and her legs. Her skin was a myriad of purple, blue, and red. Closing her eyes, she tried to block it out. She could still remember what the teacher's touch had felt like. The gentle caresses turning into hard squeezes, nails digging into her back. The brush of her hand against her thighs. The disgusting things she'd felt from these sensations. It all swirled in her mind like a poison. She couldn't take it. 

 

A sudden harsh pain snapped her out of her spiraling state. Her leg was stinging, and the water going down the drain was tinted a light pink. She glanced down, seeing she'd scrubbed her skin raw. She dropped the soap, hands shaking. The water raining down from the shower washed away the blood, and she quickly turned it off, getting up and stepping out. She wrapped her hair in a towel and quickly dried off, and put the her underwear on and the clothes that she'd gotten from Ayano's room. They were just a simple sweater and knee length shorts. She saw a small first aid kit on the counter. She opened it up, pulled out a box of bandages, and patched up the wound on her leg. She cleaned up and then walked out of the bathroom, returning to the living room. 

 

"What in the hell happened?" Ayano asked.

 

"I accidently scrubbed my leg a bit too hard."

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I said I'm fine, Ayano!" Taeko snapped. Ayano flinched, warning signals flashing through her brain. "W-Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.... I just..."

 

"It's okay." 

 

"No, it's not."

 

"It's fine. Just forget about it."

 

"Alright."

 

Taeko's phone, which was on the table, started to ring. Taeko sighed and grabbed it, and answered it. It was her parents. The conversation went on for a while, it mostly being her getting scolded by both of them. But at the end, they told her something that made it feel like her world was crashing down. She and her parents were going to meet Mida at dinner. Tomorrow.

 

Ayano heard the whole thing, anger buzzing through her. She was almost speeding red. Her grip on the couch was enough to break through the fabric. An idea suddenly came to her. This all could work in her favor. She'd get a chance to meet Mida out of school. And then... she could _kill her_.


End file.
